Foam race tracks for remote control toy vehicles are known in the art. Such race tracks comprise a surface of interlocking polymer foam track sections upon which the remote control vehicles freely travel. In the existing race tracks however, there is no mechanism for keeping the vehicles on the racing surface. As such, the vehicles oftentimes leave the racing surface sometimes inflicting damage to the vehicles.